fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 27
Evil in Wraithmarsh After Walter and I got rid of a stink in Rookridge and took off a hit that was placed on me by Lord Lucien and even getting a pirate ship called the Maryann and chased the scam artist Toby out of town. The last quest on our list was given to us by a mother who sent us to Wraithmarsh to look for her sons. "Why does the description of the boys sound familiar?" Walter asked as we climbed down into a well. "I don't know...but we have company" I said seeing Hollow Men as we heard someone calling for help as we reached the end of the mob of Hollow Men and saw Sam and Max. "You two again! What the hell are you two doing here?" Walter said. "Are they gone?" Sam asked. "Yes" I said. "Thank you, don't we know you? You looked awfully familiar killing Hollow Men" Max said. "Yes you do know us" Walter said cracking his knuckles. "The important thing is that it's all over" Sam said. "Well not quite, go on tell them" Max said. "No you tell them" Sam said. "One of you tell us already!" I yelled. "Eh the thing is we found this cave...but we kind of...accidentally released a pretty nasty Banshee" Max said as Walter back away from me seeing the spark of will flashing in my hands. "It's probably tearing up Bloodstone by now, slaughtering everything in its path" Sam said. "You have to kill it, please if mother finds out..." Max said. "Yeah that reminds me we really should get back to Bowerstone" Sam said. "Yeah um once it's safe" Max said. "Oh when we meet again you two are getting it!" I said as Walter and I ran back to Bloodstone as a fog blanketed the town and we looked for the banshee. "Uh Sparrow is that it?" Walter asked as a very large white sheeted banshee appeared and screamed at us as the banshee children began to appear. "You think you're heroes? Taking orders from a weak, old, blind woman don't you have minds of your owns?" the banshee said as I kicked one of the girls into the water. "It talks!" Walter said. "Yeah and it pisses me off!" I yelled hitting it with ultimate Inferno into the banshee face as it fell into the water and the fog cleared. "Wow that thing is annoying" Walter said. "Yeah now let's get back to Bowerstone Market and get those little runts for causing this mess" I said. Once back in the Market we returned to the Inn as we headed upstairs to see Max and Sam mother yelling at them. "You little terrors, you better not have caused any trouble!" she yelled. "Oh mum..." Sam said. "You're just like your father always chasing some ridiculous adventure, have you already forgotten how he died? How that Kraken grabbed him by his little legs and twirled him in the air like a baton and swallowed him whole?" She said as me and Walter feared her a little. "Honestly I have the half a mind to...oh I don't know yet, but you won't like it! A lifetime of worry, I've had because of you two" She yelled as she turned to us. "They won't tell me what happened, did they cause any trouble?" She asked. "Are you kidding, these two mph!" Walter said as I covered his mouth. "No, they didn't cause any trouble" I said smiling as Walter muffled and it sounded like he said "what?" as I held his mouth closed a smiled. "Hmm there something you're not telling me, but the important thing is that I didn't have to chase them threw a swamp that's the main thing" she said as I dragged Walter down stairs a removed my hand. "Why didn't you rat them out?" he asked. "Because we left them in the hands of what they truly fear" I said. "What?" Walter asked. "Their mother" I said as Theresa spoke. "You done it everyone in Bloodstone has heard about your deeds and now you can return to Reaver" she said. "Good lets go" Walter said. "You staying here" I said. "Why?" Walter asked. "Because there is something I don't trust about Reaver and he shot down a sculptor that made his ass look weird so you stay here and handle things" I said. "Fine but come back soon okay" he said as we parted ways and I returned to bloodstone.